A Different Kind of 'Friend'
by xJacquiex
Summary: *Updated 6/12/14* The five survivors have just gotten back from Heavenly Host. Ayumi and Yoshiki are both finding it difficult to move on. Will supporting each other be what they need? Will Ayumi fall for Yoshiki or will she convince herself Satoshi is right for her? Ayumi x Yoshiki Rated T for Tohko!
1. New Attractions

**Hey everyone,**

**It's me, xJacquiex finally starting a new story are 3 million years! I hope you all enjoy my new story and are excited for plenty more chapters! It's been a while! How have you been? Done anything new? Well, I can't hear you but anyway PM me ideas or leave them in the reviews and I will be sure to get back to you!**

**Enjoy :3**

**PS: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Ayumi sat in normal seat in her normal class on a normal Tuesday. Normal? _No._ Strange? Awkward? Confusing? _Yes. _

_No one seems to remember them..._ She thought trying to make it look like she was actually focusing on class.

No. This day was certainly _not _normal. If it was she would have actually been focusing on class like she _should_ be.

"What am I doing? I've got to focus." Ayumi mumbled under her breath.

_How can I after yesterday? I'm being stupid. I should expect myself to be able to focus on some ridiculous school work I already know. Couldn't he teach us something new!_

_Pfft. Even if he did its not like I could concentrate anyway... At least this way I'm not missing out on anything. But why didn't he mention the names of the people who died in Heavenly Host?_ Ayumi could feel tears welling in the brim of her eyes.

She had spent the previous night crying and, well... she wasn't about to get anymore strange looks today.

When the five survivors began to tell there classmates about the unfortunate fates there friends had met no one seemed to know who they were. The only responses they received were:

"Who the hell are they? And cursed school? Come on Shinozaki your stories are usually better than that!"

And.

"Okay did you guys dream up a whole life's scenario?"

But most of all.

"You guys are freaking crazy!"

Ayumi sat in her seat praying that class would end and she would be able to go home for the day. Her family treated the situation fairly lightly considering that there daughter came home 5 days late from school. They acted as if... nothing was even wrong. That they never left...

What if they never did go to Heavenly Host? What if it was all... a dream? No, no how could it be I know the pain I felt was real. I know it.

"Shinozaki? Shinozaki?" Ayumi felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Yoshiki.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"Uh, the bell went and its time to go home." Yoshiki rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

_What is with him, he's been like this alot lately... hehe, he looks kinda cute. Ugh! Snap outta it! This is not the time!  
_

Ayumi looked around the room and noticed that just about everyone had left except for the teacher who was still packing up her stuff.

"Oh, right." Ayumi said watching the teacher as she exited the classroom and shut the door behind her.

Ayumi immediately burst into tears. "MS YUI!" she screamed bawling her eyes out.

Yoshiki looked at her unsure of what to do. He came to the conclusion that he should try to comfort her.

"Shinozaki... don't cry..." Yoshiki said wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Don't cry..." Yoshiki said trying to hold back his tears as a sobbing Ayumi cried into his shirt.

"Just... don't cry..." he said softly feeling tears come out of his eyes._ It's hard for me too, I'm here for you. _

Ayumi froze in place._ Why do I feel something wet on my neck? Kishinuma? Is he crying?_

"Kishinuma..." Ayumi said softly as she pulls away from the hug.

Yoshiki looks up at Ayumi, eyes red and irritated. Tears falling onto his shirt.

Ayumi takes one look at him and bursts into tears.

Yoshiki pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't worry, we'll work it out, we can fix it." Yoshiki sniffed rubbing her back.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Kishinuma." Ayumi smiled. "You're really a great friend."

Yoshiki smiled. "It was my pleasure."

Ayumi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You know, I really should have appreciated you more. Without you I wouldn't be here today. So, thanks."

Yoshiki just nodded. He couldn't get a word out and he was pretty sure his face was like a beetroot as well. "I-It's no problem... Y-Your welcome." he stuttered.

Ayumi looked at him strangely and giggled. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow? Bye." Ayumi said walking over to her door.

"B-Bye!" Yoshiki said waving. He was just about to walk away when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"By the way," Ayumi started.

"Hm?" Yoshiki turned around.

"You look cute when your blushing." Ayumi giggled.

Yoshiki could feel it. His face was literally about to explode._ Is it even possible to be this red? God get it together Yoshiki! _

"Hehe..." He laughed scratching the back of his head.

Ayumi giggled again at his face before closing the door. _Hehe... He's actually quite attractive in general. Why haven't I noticed before now... NO! Ayumi! STOP! He's your best friend! Plus you like Satoshi girl! Get it together!_

* * *

**Annnnnd chapter complete! Yay! I'd been wanting to finish this story for ages and finally chapter one is done! Tune in next time to see If Ayumi is falling for Yoshiki! Thank you all and good night!**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed :3**


	2. A Dream?

**Hey Guys,**

**Its been yet again a million years since I've updated! I wonder if still exists? Hello? Is anyone there? Haha... I'm such a loser... But on a more serious (barely) note, I must tell you all that I seem to have lost inspiration on UTM (Under The Mistletoe) and will be on a hiatus for a while. Sorry to disappoint any people hoping to get the next chapter in the Yoyumi relationship, but for now, you just going to have to wait a little until I get some new ideas. **

**I've also fallen in love with an anime I've been watching recently called _Fairy Tail _and holy shit! It is my life! I could actually propose to it! I've pretty much been sitting in my room watching episodes on repeat and reading fanfiction. I am thinking of starting a story for the Fairy Tail fandom but I think I would like to finish some of my CP ideas first! **

**Anyway, read on and enjoy my children as a love will unfold and other shit! (I wrote this whole description when I started writing this chapter BTW, so this is REALLY outdated.)  
**

**PS: I don't own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

It was a long night for Ayumi. Tossing and turning... not to mention crying. She craved a certain warmth. One that she felt in Heavenly Host. The warmth of the one an only Yoshiki Kishinuma!

_Geez, Am I starting to get some obsession with this boy! Just because he's sweet and helps me out when I need a hand, oh! And not to mention totally ho... okay, what the fuck am I doing with my life. I'm daydreaming about my best friend... great. But he just helped me out so much in that damned place... But, my friends, there gone... forever. _Ayumi could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"Okay, time to get some sleep Ayumi, so that you won't be tired and you can go to school tomorrow and talk to Yoshiki. Balls! Why does everything have to be about him and his gorgeous face... and body... and oh, the things I wish he would do to me. STOP IT YOU PERVERTED GIRL!" Ayumi scolded herself.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself! What a weirdo I am... When am I going to realise, that I am in fact, STILL TALKING TO MYSELF!" Ayumi facepalmed.

_Okay, at least now I have stopped, so I can focus on whats important... sleep. _Ayumi shut her eyes and tried to doze off... Keyword: tried. Looks like she wasn't going to be having much luck tonight!

* * *

"Shinozaki? Shinozaki... SHINOZAKI!" A voice interrupted a certain bluenettes thoughts.

"Hm?" Ayumi hummed snapping out of her daze.

"Could you please answer my question?" Ms Asuka asked with an annoyed expression on her face.

_Great. I don't even know what class I'm in... let alone will I be able to answer a question that I wasn't even listening too. _Ayumi scolded herself.

"Six?" Ayumi answered unsurely. And surely enough the class burst out laughing.

"No, the answer was "Kyou suona la chitarra elettrica e Ryou gioca a pallacanestro." (Kyou plays the electric guitar and Ryou plays basketball.) Ms Asuka said with a disapproving look on her face. "We are in Italian so the answer 'six' is unacceptable. I don't know what you were on about but if you must answer 'six' (sei) please answer in Italian."

"Heh... sorry Asuka-sensei... I'm a bit out of it today." Ayumi bowed awkwardly.

"I can see that, so I will let it slide... just this once however." Ms Asuka turned around and headed to the front of the room and continued writing on the board.

Ayumi heard a soft snicker behind her. She turned around to see Yoshiki laughing at her.

"Hey! Out of everyone you should understand how I'm feeling you big jerk!" Ayumi pouted punching him in the arm.

"Ouch! I know, I know... It's just this is the first time I've ever see you so flustered in class." Yoshiki snickered again.

Ayumi sighed. "Yea, I get you. But I normally wouldn't be like this... If only..." Ayumi said as she started to tear up.

Yoshiki placed a hand to her shoulder and rubbing it gently. "I know how you feel... It's hard for me too. But we've had enough strange looks today and yesterday, wouldn't you agree?"

Ayumi nodded.

"Try not to make a scene here. How about when the bell goes for lunch meet me at the roof. No one goes up there but me. You can let it all out up there. Kay?" Yoshiki said bringing a hand to her chin to lift it up so she looked him in the eyes.

Ayumi nodded. "You're a great friend you know that? Thanks... for everything." Ayumi said smiling faintly.

"Hey you two! Save the chatting for your own time and focus on class!" Ms. Asuka shouted at the two.

The two faced the class and continued on 'listening'.

* * *

It was lunch and Ayumi was making her way towards the roof after she dropped off her books in her locker. Once she made her way to the roof she looked out at the sky. It was a chilly day today. The clouds were covered in gray and white coloured clouds. The sun was nowhere to been see but it was still light. It looked as if I may rain later in the day but she highly doubted it. As she looked out over the town she saw that it looked very dull and plain without the golden rays of the sun to add a glowing colour... just how she liked it. She couldn't help but admire the view.

"It's quite a dull day out today. Isn't it?" Ayumi heard as her head snapped to the direction the voice was coming from. As she expected, it came from Yoshiki.

He was lying down on the roof with his eyes closed and arms behind his head. He looked very relaxed. Ayumi couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked right now. As she realized what she was doing she felt a heat flush he cheeks. _God dammit! Why now? _she cussed in her head.

Thankfully his eyes were closed and he didn't notice. "Y-Yea, I guess so... but I kinda like it this way... It does also suit my mood at the moment too." Ayumi replied looking back over the town.

"I like it like this too. I don't like too much sun or none at all... so this is kinda perfect." Yoshiki said as he opened one eye to look at Ayumi. _Is she blushing? No way, I must be imagining things..._

"You seem to be doing well after yesterdays meltdown?" Ayumi teased slightly. She was hoping for some blushing or some cute reaction from bringing that up.

Instead Yoshiki just sat up and patted the ground next to him for her to sit. Once Ayumi took her seat next to him he began to speak.

"Oh, I can assure you I feel just the same as you, like shit. I'm just good at hiding my emotions from people I'm not close to." Yoshiki said looking at straight ahead of him.

"So does that mean were close?" Ayumi replied looking at Yoshiki.

He turned to look at her. "Of course, even if I tried to hid my emotions from you you'd see right through." _She can see right through my faćade and read my every emotion except the strongest one. It's a shame she still can't see my feelings for her._

"That's good to know... Although I would consider us more than just close friends..." Ayumi trailed off.

Yoshiki's eyes widened at her comment... M_ore than close friends? What does she mean? I thought she like Satoshi? No, I had to have misunderstood her... right? _"W-What do you mean?" he stuttered.

"You know, I consider us best friends... not just close friends... You get me right?" Ayumi replied looking at him.

_Of course she wouldn't mean anything more that just friends..._ Yoshiki was snapped out of his thoughts when Ayumi called his name. "Kishinuma-kun?"

"Hm? Oh yea, I think so too." Yoshiki replied lying on back and closing his eyes again.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, neither feeling the need to talk or start conversation.

"Kishinuma?" Ayumi asked twiddling her thumbs.

"Hm?" Yoshiki hummed opening one eye looking in her direction.

"Do you ever... wish we never made it out of there..." Ayumi asked hesitantly.

"What? Are you talking about Heavenly Host?" Yoshiki asked alarmed as his eyes shot open.

"...Yea." Ayumi replied quietly.

"Ay-Shinozaki," Yoshiki started sitting up and turning to face her. "Never say something like that."

"Why?" Ayumi asked oblivious to his feeling about her.

"Because," Yoshiki reached down and held her hands with his. "Don't you wanna live a long and happy life. We aren't just living for ourselves, were living for our friends who died in there too. I can't just give up because I feel a little down, and neither can you! How do you think our friends would feel knowing that you sometimes wish you died there? They wouldn't be happy... And honestly... If you never made it out of there I feel like wouldn't have been able to either. You honestly don't know how much you mean to me..."

Ayumi felt herself begin to tear up but she held it in because she didn't want to look weak. "But it's so unfair. They were good people too, why do we get to survive when they have to suffer in hell for all eternity?!" By this point Ayumi could feel tears seeping out of her eyes and onto her cheeks.

"Shinozaki..." Yoshiki sighed as he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm always here for you, just remember that. And if you ever feel sad, give me a call, and I'll come running."

"Yoshiki, thank you!" Ayumi said as she burst into tears.

_Wait a minute. Did she just call me Yoshiki? Or am I imagining things. Thats right, this is too good to be true. This must be a dream, this whole day... but I don't want to wake up. _Yoshiki day-dreamed. _Wait a minute. If this is a dream I can just tell Ayumi I like her. I can just consider this... practice. YEA! Practice! Practice makes perfect after-all!_

With a determined mind Yoshiki cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ayumi," he began.

"Hm?"

"I _love_ you."

* * *

**Mwahahahahahaha! Cliff hanger! And I kinda wanna write the next chapter now so I'm gonna grab a snack turn on some Elfin Lied and get to writing! I am going to respond to some reviews at the end of the next chappy.**

**Goodbye for now my friends :3 **

**~Keep on writing~ -xJacquiex**


	3. Kiss Me

**Hey y'all!**

**I lied again :( I hoped this chappy would be out sooner but at least its sooner than the last one? Yea... Well at least this one was uploaded within a month! HURRAY FOR PROGRESS! Anyways, I just wanted to get to know some of my readers more so I will be starting a question of the chapter thing. Yea, not a good name but its a start. **

**I also wanted to start a thing where I tell you a little about me every chapter. Like a little fact about myself. So you know, I give you something you give me in return? Yea? Well I'm just gonna assume you agree because I can hear you!**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

**Fact about me: I hate sunny weather! I much prefer clouds and rain!**

**Question of the post: Do you like summer or winter better?**

**PS. I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Last Chapter

"Ayumi," he began.

"Hm?"

"I _love_ you."

* * *

"EH!" Ayumi shrieked stiffening.

"I said I love you. I do, I really do! I've been hiding it this whole time because I knew you liked Satoshi. I love everything about you, your hair, your smile, your eyes, everything." Yoshiki said pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"Bu... I... We... Huh?" Ayumi squeaked.

"But since this is a dream this is practice, but don't you worry dream Ayumi I'll gain the courage to face real Ayumi like this someday." Yoshiki said smiling.

Ayumi looked puzzled. "Where did you get the idea this is a dream, this is real life."

Those words stuck in Yoshiki's head _Real life? ... So this isn't a dream... WHICH MEANS I JUST-_

"OH MY GOD AYUMI I AM SO SORRY! I.. DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS REAL... SHIT." Yoshiki panicked.

He closed his eyes and waited for that too familiar slap to the face... but it never came. He then heard a soft giggle so he opened his eyes only to be greeted with Ayumi's adorable face.

"You're so funny. And your a really good actor too! For a second there I actually believed you." Ayumi giggled.

"Hehe... It wasn't an act." Yoshiki mumbled inaudibly.

"Hm? You say something?" Ayumi asked.

"Huh? Oh no. Not at all... heheh..." Yoshiki said awkwardly.

_Wow, that was a close one. Geez, I'm a fucking moron. Did I actually think that this was all a dream? Good Job dumb ass... _Yoshiki mentally scolded himself.

"Anyway. I think its about time we get back to class. How about you? The bell is gonna go in a few minutes." Ayumi stood up holding her hand out for Yoshiki.

"Yea, lets get going." Yoshiki smiled taking her hand.

When Yoshiki was standing the two made eye contact for a split second. Yoshiki was mesmerized by her deep blue eyes, as was Ayumi with his icy gray-blue eyes. Just that gave the two shivers up each of their spines. Ayumi noticed that there hands were still joined and looked away with a beet red face.

"W-we better go..." Ayumi stuttered.

"Y-Yea..." Yoshiki blushed.

* * *

_Wow that was weird. It sounded like he was almost serious. No, no he wouldn't be, he doesn't like me. He was just making a joke to try and make me laugh. Thats what it was. _Ayumi thought to herself on the walk home from school.

When she reached her she unlocked it and walked into the empty house making sure to take off her shoes and put on her slippers. She then dumped her bag in her room and returned downstairs to get a snack.

Whilst she was preparing her snack something crossed her mind. _Why do I even care so much about that fake little confession anyway? I've had a couple of real ones yet I've never made a fuss over any of them. Is it because he's one of my closest friends? Or is it because..._

"I like him?" Ayumi said aloud."No, no its not that, I DON'T LIKE HIM! I mean he may be attractive and he may be sweet and... oh shit I'm falling for him aren't I?"

"Falling for who?" Hinoe teased walking through the front door.

"Hinoe? When did you get home?" Ayumi said completely ignoring her question.

"Just then, now who is it your falling for." Hinoe teased.

"Just, don't worry." Ayumi said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Okay. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here." Hinoe smiled sincerely.

"Thanks Hinoe. I'm glad I have a sister as good as you." Ayumi said running over to hug her sister.

"Anytime baby sis." Hinoe said returning the hug.

Although Ayumi had something else on her mind. _Do I like him? Or not? I'm so confused. I've never felt this way about ANYONE before. How to I work this out? How do I figure out if I like Yoshiki or not? ... I got it!_

"Excuse me Hinoe but I have somewhere to be!" Ayumi said putting on her shoes and marching out the door.

"O-Kay bye?" Hinoe tilted her head. _What is she up too?_

* * *

_Phew, that was so close. I gotta be more careful and... sane. Where the fuck did I get the idea that everything was a dream. _Yoshiki thought to himself as he flopped onto the couch.

"Maybe I should watch some TV to get my mind of it." Yoshiki mumbled to himself.

When he was about 15 minutes through the show he was watching there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh, just when the show was starting to get good." Yoshiki groaned pushing himself off the couch.

He made his way over to the door only to be greeted by a Ayumi.

"Shinozaki?" He spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Kiss me."

* * *

**MWAHAHHAAHA! Another cliff hanger! I am an evil person! Hopefully, (notice I'm not making any promises.) I will be able to upload again before the new year. Oh wow! I didn't even realise! It's almost 2015 its been over a year since I started writing! WOW MILESTONE ACHIEVED!  
**

**BTW, sorry this was a bit of a short chappy, I'll try to make them longer.**

**ONTO THE REVIEWS! **

**jessy0622: I'm glad you enjoyed. Hehe, sorry I took so long to update!sparkydam2000: Yea, I'm actually pretty lame that I fangirl about my own stories but thank you for the kind review!  
Yay (guest): YAY! A fellow Fairy Tail fan! Ang you like CP too! WOW!  
Shisharo: Glad you enjoyed. :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Keep on writing~ -xJacquiex**


End file.
